


The Inauguration

by TheBarfly001



Category: Cars (Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inauguration, Politics, donald trump - Freeform, dusty crophopper - Freeform, election, planes, skipper riley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Title says it all. *oneshot* hate comments will be deleted





	

Date: January 20th, 2017  
Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, USA  
Time: 10:45 A.M. CST

The town of Propwash Junction was bustling with activity. Contrary to this, most of the shops and hotels were closed. Many of them had "closed for inauguration ceremony" signs propped up in their front windows. The only place that was open was the Honkers bar where everyone had gathered to get a good view of the huge television screen showing images of Washington D.C. Dusty was one of the last ones to come inside but due to his status as a celebrity firefighter and air racer he managed to squeeze through to the front. Skipper and Mayday were close behind him while Sparky and Dottie were busy managing the entrance. The old corsair and fire truck parked next to Dusty in front of the counter. Dusty looked at Skipper, then Mayday. "That was a hectic election, right guys?", Dusty whispered to them. Skipper nodded in agreement and replied, "Yup. Riots, ad hominem attacks, and accusations of media bias." "You're right, Skipper.", Mayday said to him, "Thank Chrysler I didn't vote. I'm old enough to know that no matter who becomes President it's not going to affect my job at all because frankly I don't care about politics all too much." Skipper nodded and joked, "Tell that to Leadbottom. He doesn't care at all." Mayday smirked a little at that. Dusty stifled a laugh. 

The jokes went on for a few minutes before a booming voice from the television got their attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen. The President-elect will now take the oath." The camera zoomed in on a gold painted Jaguar sedan with blue eyes putting his front left tire on a Bible being held by a black forklift. He then said the oath. "I, Donald Jaguar Trunk, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." The forklift then said, "Congratulations, Mr. President.", and shook his fork with the 45th President's tire." Everybody in front of the Capitol as well as in the bar started cheering. Dusty just stoically watched the screen as the new President took to the podium to deliver his speech.

Author's note: Personally, I am a libertarian. I don't believe in the two party norm that has been shoved down the throats of many Americans like myself. Still, I felt the need to write a short fanfiction based on the inauguration. Hate comments will be deleted.


End file.
